Perdóname, querido
by Melianne Kementari
Summary: [One-shot] Los recuerdos de sus desencuentros pre Apocalipsis frustrado asechan a Aziraphale como visiones que lo atormentan sin parar.


**Buenos presagios, su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que a Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman**.

* * *

Una de las tantas cosas que diferenciaban a ángeles (y también demonios) de los humanos, era el ítem sueño. Debido a su condición de criatura celestial, Aziraphale podía no dormir, lo que le resultaba especialmente útil cuando quería dedicar sus noches a leer sus numerosos libros pendientes.

Esa noche en particular, decidió leer una historia de amor que terminaba en el siempre anhelado final feliz, con los protagonistas resolviendo todos sus malos entendidos en un puente y sellando su amor con un beso; Aziraphale se internó tanto en la lectura, que incluso sentía que podía tocar el amor sincero de los personajes, lo que lo hizo sonreír. Al terminar el libro, y sin una razón que lo ameritara, se quedó dormido en su sofá y soñó…_ soñó con aquel encuentro que tuvo con Crowley, previo al casi Apocalipsis, cuando le dijo que no eran amigos, que no le agradaba y que no eran parte del mismo bando… sintió un dolor en su corazón que ignoró en el momento real del encuentro, por su lealtad hacia el cielo, pero también sintió un pesar y una oleada de tristeza y dolor tan intensos, que sabía que no eran suyos… lo mismo sucedió al soñar con su último encuentro en las afueras de la librería, antes de ser descorporizado…_ _A diferencia de los encuentros reales, ahora Aziraphale podía notar que Crowley emanaba una sensación de desamparo inédita para él, e incluso podía decir que el demonio sentía que el ángel lo estaba abandonando a su suerte, como si lo estuviera empujando a un vacío sempiterno…_

_Crowley… Crowley… Crowley…_

Aziraphale despertó sobresaltado, sintiendo una molestia en su pecho e intentando regular su agitada respiración. Cuando al fin se calmó, se sirvió una taza de té, sintiendo lo mismo que en el sueño, pero si su molestia en el pecho ya era incómoda, la angustia que Crowley le transmitía era algo de lo que él sabía que no podía huir. Sí, fue un sueño… uno de algo que pasó realmente, y no podía sentirse más mal por eso, así que resolvió leer otro poco para despejarse.

Al día siguiente, el ángel tuvo un día normal en la librería: atendió a unos clientes que le preguntaron por unos ejemplares inéditos del siglo XVIII, atendió unas pocas llamadas telefónicas, y en general, se mantuvo bastante ocupado. Al atardecer, en un momento en que estuvo solo, las imágenes del recuerdo/sueño se aparecieron ante él como visiones, junto con los sentimientos que drenaron su alegría del día, y el efecto fue exactamente el mismo que en la noche anterior, es decir, aplastante… Para esa noche, decidió no dormir para concentrarse en su lectura, o al menos eso fue con lo que intentó auto convencerse, pero no le sirvió porque las imágenes, los recuerdos, todo volvió a aparecerse ante él con la misma intensidad… y así fue durante dos semanas consecutivas, en las que, sin importar qué hora era, si estaba ocupado, leyendo, comiendo, con o sin Crowley, los recuerdos aparecían como visiones que lo afligían.

Al finalizar la segunda semana de irrupciones visuales y tristeza embriagadora, recibió la acostumbrada visita de Crowley, quien llegó con su acostumbrado caminar sensual y con dos botellas de vino. Ver al demonio de tan buen ánimo aligeraba el corazón de Aziraphale, quien, desde luego, no le había dicho nada acerca de lo que le estaba pasando. En un momento dado, el ángel se miró en un espejo y recién en ese instante se dio cuenta de que su mirada se veía diferente a lo habitual…

\- Solo debe ser el cansancio – pensó Aziraphale antes de unirse a Crowley en la trastienda a beber y a conversar de superficialidades.

De ese modo, ambos pasaron horas conversando sobre muchos temas en general y ninguno en particular, llenando una y otra vez las botellas de vino, riendo sin parar. Cuando ya no se escuchaban ruidos del exterior, Aziraphale se estaba riendo de una tonta anécdota de Crowley que involucraba a los patos del parque St. James… en medio de la risa, nuevamente las imágenes de aquellos desencuentros pre-casi Apocalipsis irrumpieron con más fuerza que nunca, y junto con ello, su propio dolor en el pecho y la sensación de abandono de parte de Crowley… Consciente de que era justamente el pelirrojo quien lo estaba acompañando, Aziraphale intentó controlarse con su mejor expresión campante, retirando involuntariamente todo el alcohol de su sangre en el proceso, lo que, desde luego, no pasó inadvertido para Crowley, quien también retiró el alcohol de su sangre.

\- ¿Pasa algo, ángel? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí Crowley, estoy bien – respondió Aziraphale un poco sorprendido.

\- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Crowley levantando una ceja.

\- Sí – respondió Aziraphale pensando en que tal vez fue más obvio de lo que pretendía.

Aziraphale se levantó para servirse otra copa con vino, pero nuevamente las imágenes lo perturbaron, y esta vez con tal intensidad, que cuando estaban llegando a su punto cúlmine, gritó desesperado llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¡Aziraphale! – exclamó Crowley levantándose de su asiento y tomando por el brazo a un exaltado Aziraphale, al que llevó hasta el sofá.

El ángel se mecía sin parar mientras Crowley le acariciaba la espalda. Lo dejó tranquilizarse por un largo rato, y cuando notó que se había calmado un poco, le dijo sin reproche:

\- En todo se te nota que eres un ángel, especialmente cuando mientes, como cuando me dijiste que estabas bien. Puedes contarme lo que sea que te esté perturbando, no me burlaré de ti.

Aziraphale se dio ánimo para mirar a Crowley a los ojos, lo que fue posible debido a que este se sacó sus lentes de sol, y en su mirada, vio la intención genuina de ayudarlo, de que podía confiar en él… y eso lo hizo llorar.

-¡Soy horrible! – dijo Aziraphale con sus ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

-No, ángel, no es cierto – respondió Crowley.

-¡Sí lo es y los dos lo sabemos! – dijo Aziraphale - ¡A lo largo de estos 6000 años, casi siempre has sido tú quien se ha acercado a mí en buenos términos, me has salvado la vida, me has llamado tu amigo, tu mejor amigo! ¿Y cómo te he respondido? Negándote, negando nuestra amistad, por temor a que en el cielo me castigaran por hacer algo prohibido. ¿Me sirvió de algo? No, porque el cielo me enjuició y ya no me quiere en su sitio.

Aziraphale se llevó las manos a su rostro para seguir llorando. Crowley apoyó su mano en su hombro derecho, lo que hizo llorar más al ángel.

-He soñado con nuestros encuentros antes del Apocalipsis que detuvimos, el que tuvimos en la plaza y de cuando me pediste que fuéramos a Alpha Centauri. En ambos te dije que no, e incluso te dije cosas feas… Siempre que el recuerdo de esos dos encuentros vienen a mi memoria, siento el mismo dolor que sentí en el pecho, porque en realidad no quise decir todo lo que dije, pero también sentí otra cosa que pasé por alto en ambas ocasiones: tu dolor, tu tristeza, lo desamparado que creíste estar por mi rechazo, tu pena… Cada vez que esas imágenes aparecen, vienen acompañadas con esas emociones, especialmente las tuyas, y cada vez se sienten más intensas que las mías… Sé que actué mal y estoy arrepentido. Perdóname, querido.

Aziraphale nuevamente estalló en lágrimas, llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Aziraphale, mírame – pidió Crowley.

El ángel hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse y mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos. Aun con su mano en el hombro del ángel, Crowley dijo:

-Desde que pasó lo que ambos sabemos, no había pensado en esos encuentros, y ahora que los mencionas, reafirmo que no lo había hecho porque los recuerdos son dolorosos. Tienes razón, ángel, en ambos encuentros me dio pena, me sentí solo y sin un rumbo fijo para mí, y eso empeoró aún más cuando encontré la librería en llamas. La angustia que experimenté al creer que te habías ido para siempre… Por un instante, no me importó nada, porque mi vida sin ti no tenía sentido. Mi mejor amigo se había ido… Aziraphale, mírame a los ojos.

\- No puedo. ¡Me da vergüenza! – respondió Aziraphale tapándose la cara una vez más.

Crowley no pudo evitar sentirse acongojado. De los 6000 años que conocía a Aziraphale, era la primera vez que lo veía así de mal, y eso lo entristecía. Actuando desde la verdad, apartó las manos del ángel, tomó con suavidad su mentón y lo hizo voltearse para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Aziraphale, si no me importaras, no estaría aquí intentando que te sientas mejor. Sí es cierto que en esos días estuve triste porque tu rechazo me destrozó, pero ahora que ha pasado un tiempo, ya no se siente tan mal. Digo, nos han dejado en paz, tú y yo tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros, podemos hacer lo que queramos, y lo que yo quiero en este momento es que dejes de tratarte mal por tus errores, te seques esas lágrimas que ensucian tu rostro y entiendas de una buena vez que te amo y no te guardo rencor. ¿Cómo podría?

Tan pronto Crowley dejó de hablar, Aziraphale se recostó a llorar en el pecho del demonio, que lo abrazó y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza del acongojado ángel. Mientras permanecieron en esa posición, Crowley acarició el brazo del ángel con delicadeza, y se quedaron así, en silencio. A Crowley solo le importaba el bienestar del ángel.

Cuando Aziraphale se acomodó y miró al pelirrojo a los ojos, este apoyó una de sus manos en su cara y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te sientes, ángel?

-Mejor, querido.

Crowley sonrió, y luego dijo:

-Ángel, cuando vuelvas a sentirte así, acude a mí. No importa qué esté haciendo, siempre estaré ahí para ti, para escucharte, para animarte y abrazarte cuantas veces sea necesario.

-Querido, debo importarte mucho para esto.

-No es solo que me importes, ángel, yo te amo – Crowley notó el respingo del ángel con esas últimas tres palabras – Sí, angelito, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que ahora puedo decirlo sin temor a que a alguno de los dos le pase algo.

Acto seguido, Crowley le dio un beso delicado en la frente, lo que le dejó una sensación cálida al ángel, quien se incorporó para darle a Crowley un tímido y fugaz beso en los labios. Ambos sintieron algo cálido removerse en su interior, y Aziraphale cambió de posición para quedar a la misma altura de Crowley para poder besarlo a comodidad. Comenzó lento y tímido, como si cada uno temiera propasarse con el otro, pero cuando sintieron que estaban en confianza, aumentaron levemente la velocidad del beso; cada uno experimentó una sensación de dulzor que no querían que terminara, por lo que siguieron así un largo rato. Crowley llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de Aziraphale, y cuando se separaron, llevó esa mano a su mejilla.

-Te amo, ángel, y te perdono.

-Muchísimas gracias, querido. Yo también te amo, y te prometo que cada vez que esté en problemas, acudiré a ti.

Crowley sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a su ángel. Por su parte, Aziraphale se sentía mucho más tranquilo. No solo obtuvo el perdón de Crowley, sino que también su amor sincero, lo que fue más que suficiente para librarse de su tormento para siempre.

La vida por fin comenzaba a sonreírle a Aziraphale.

* * *

**Quisiera aprovechar esta instancia para agradecerles por los lindos reviews que han dejado en mis otros fics, de verdad se agradecen, y cada uno de ellos me alienta a seguir creando más material y a seguir mejorando. Nuevamente gracias, nos estamos leyendo =)**


End file.
